Jake and MIley
by Bre.The.Princess
Summary: A story about Jake and Miley. Miley still likes Jake and she finds out he's going to be on a new reality tv dating show. When she is chosen to be on the show, how far will she go to be the one Jake wants? It's my first Story so please be nice.
1. Chapter 1

JAKE AND MILEY TRUE LOVE!!!!!!!!!!

A normal day. Miley was watching TV in the living room or her beachside house. Her crush, and ex boyfriend, Jake Ryan was on MTV, talking about his new movie "Teenage Gladiator". Miley couldn't resist sighing. She still had feelings for him, but didn't want to get into the whole "Dating a Celebrity" thing again.

So Jake, are you still dating Millie Stewsauce?" Drina Davis asked, shoving a microphone into Jakes face.

"Um, actually her name is Miley Stewart. And no, we broke up about a month ago." Jake said, while moving away from the microphone.

"Does that mean you're single?" an excited fan yelled from the back of the crowed.

"Yeah, I am." Jake sounded annoyed.

"Oh Jake, now is the time you say 'I still love Miley!'" Miley shouted at the screen.

"Well, I can see you're still torn up about Jake." Miley's best friend Lilly walked through the front door.

"Mr. Ryan is late for another press conference. I apologize for any inconvenience." Jake's agent came up behind him and escorted him off of the set.

"So, will Jake and Millie ever get back together?" This is Drina Davis, back to you Josh."

Josh King appeared on the screen. "According to Jake Ryan's agent, Jake will appear on the TV reality show 'Forever'. In the series premiere, Jake is going to interview 7 girls to be his girlfriend. The twist is, he won't see or hear them. He won't be falling in love with their looks."

"This is MTV news. Tune in Sunday, June 15 to see the premiere of the new show 'Forever' featuring Jake Ryan." The announcer's voice said.

"Miley, you should so enter that contest!" Lilly said

"No way, Jake and I broke up because he couldn't get over the fact that he couldn't be normal! If we got back together…"

"Miley, think about it. You and Jake are back together. He's finally normal. You can go out in public together and be alone." Lilly said, realizing she didn't make sense.

Luckily, Miley didn't notice."I'm thinking it, and liking it. Lilly, hand me the phone." Miley said.

5 minutes later, Miley hung up the phone. "Okay, they said I have to come in for an audition on Friday."

"Cool, where is it?" Lilly asked and hugged a pillow, which prevented her from getting up and jumping around.

"At the Giants Stadium in San Francisco." Miley said

"How are you going to get there?" Lilly whined.

"Oh no, I am not driving you to San Francisco!" Oliver exclaimed.

"Come on Oliver! You got your Learner's Permit last week. All you have to do is drive us up on Thursday and back down on Saturday." Miley begged.

"Ask Jackson. He'll take you." Oliver said.

"Yeah, have you ever met my brother?" Miley asked.

"Fine, I'll take you, but you owe me." Oliver said.

"Thank you so much! I could kiss you…" Miley exclaimed. Oliver puckered his lips. "But I won't."

On Thursday morning, Miley and Lilly waited in front of Miley's house for Oliver to pull up in his mom's car. They heard a loud, clunking noise and saw a Taurus with faded yellow paint pull into the driveway. Oliver opened the door and said, "Guys, there's a problem. I read the stuff on my permit last night and it said I have to have a responsible adult driver with me. So, my mom made me take my cousin Tori."

"Tori? The one who totaled her Lexus?" Lilly scoffed.

"Yeah. But see, it works out great 'cause she's auditioning too." Oliver tried to sound excited.

"Open the trunk Oliver." Miley held up her suitcase for emphasis.

While Oliver was putting away their suitcases, Lilly and Miley hopped into the backseat of the puke yellow car. They saw Oliver's cousin sitting in the front. She didn't resemble the geeky girl with braces that Oliver's mom hung up in the living room. She looked like…… well, Hannah Montana.

"Tori?" Lilly asked in disbelief.

"Yes, who's asking?" Tori turned in her seat so she could see Miley and Lilly.

"Miley and Lilly. Didn't Oliver tell you about us?" Miley asked.

"No, he never said anything about two losers driving to San Francisco with us." Tori laughed at her own bad joke.

"Losers? Only a loser would be stupid enough to total a Lexus." Miley argued.

"FYI, not my fault. And at least I can drive."

"So? Miley's dad taught me how to drive when I went to Tennessee with them." Lilly stated.

"Why do I have to ride in a car with a dumb blonde and a Hillbilly?" Tori asked herself.

"Dumb blonde? Get over here you…" Lilly lunged at Tori when Oliver opened the door.

"Is everyone getting along?" He asked

"NO!!!!!!!!" The three girls answered

Yeah, this is my first fanfic, so don't be too mean. Comment please!!!!!!!!!!

LoliverJileyTroyellaFan


	2. Chapter 2

Jake and Miley

Chapter 2

Miley straitened her dark blonde wig as she walked into the audition room.

3 men and a woman sat in front of her. She recognized one as Jakes agent.

"Name please." The woman asked.

"Mi-Melissa Stokes." Miley said.

"I'm Candy Ryan, Jake's mother." The woman said and held out her hand. Miley shook it.

"Robert Chavez, Jake's agent." A man said.

"Gregory Jenkins, Jakes rep." another man said.

"Carlton Hennessy, Jakes Publicist." The last man said.

"First question, why do you want to premiere on Forever with my son?" Candy asked

"Well, Jake was in one of my classes at school and he was really nice. I want to get to know him better."

The four people sitting behind the table listed off a number of questions and Miley answered as honestly as she could. Finally, and hour later, they finished the last question.

"You know, you kinda look like Jake's ex, Miley." Candy said.

"No Candy, she looks like Hannah Montana, her hair is a lighter blonde though." Robert says.

"Thanks for your time miss Stokes." Gregory said and Miley left the room.

Lilly and Miley sat on Miley's couch watching music videos. All of the sudden, My Humps, which Miley recognized as her ringtone, drowned out the sound of the Pit Bull music video.

"Hello?" Miley asked into the phone.

"Hi, is this Melissa Stokes?" an unknown voice asked.

"Um, yes." Miley said cautiously.

"This is Candy Ryan. I wanted to let you know that you have been chosen to be on the season premiere of Forever. A limo will be sent to pick you up at 10:00 am. What is your address?"

"Um, 2546 Atlantic Avenue." Miley said.

"Super. See you tomorrow."

Miley hung up the phone and sighed. She was halfway there. Jake was almost hers.

This chapter is kinda crappy, so I'm really sorry. Please review.

LoliverJileyTroyellaFan


	3. Chapter 3

Jake and Miley Chapter 3

_Hi everyone. Sorry for not updating sooner, but, ya know, finals. Ok. This was kinda a filler chapter, just because I have pretty bad writers block and this was the best I could come up with right now. NO FLAMES PLEASE!!!!_

For the second time that week, Miley stood outside of her house, waiting for a car. She had Lilly and Oliver by her side.

As the black limo pulled up to the curb, Miley shivered in nervousness. Lilly noticed. "Miley, you're gonna be fine. Don't worry." Lilly gave her friend a quick hug and walked with the two down to the limo.

**HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM**

As soon as the limo pulled up to MTV studios, Miley began to wish she had never signed up for this. Miley/Hannah Montana was more nervous than she had ever been.

"Miss, if you don't get out now, you'll be late." The driver reminded her. She thanked him and walked into the studio, her two best friends by her side.

"Miles, we have to go to the front, but we'll be cheering you on this whole time." Oliver tried to comfort his worried

Pal, but even the humorous boy couldn't lift Miley's spirits.

"Good luck Miles." Lilly said. Lilly and Oliver both wrapped their arms around their friend.

**HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM **

The look of the stage was festive. Even Lilly, who was picky, had to say it was beautiful. With Pink hearts everywhere, a few pictures of Cupid and the red backdrop made it impossible not to feel loved **(AN: I hope that made sense.) **

"Ollie, look!" Lilly pointed at the host, Kyle Finneran, who was dressed as cupid.

"Yeah, I wonder how much that guy gets paid." Oliver grabbed Lilly's hot dog from her hand and took a bite.

Lilly rolled her eyes. She began to wonder why she had fallen in love with this dweeb ten years ago. She sighed and silently prayed that Oliver, Like Jake to Miley, would be Lilly's prince charming.

_Well, I hope you like it. I tried to throw a little bit of Loliver in there. Next chapter I'll tell about the show._

_LoliverJileyTroyellaFan_


	4. Chapter 4

Jake and Miley Chapter 3

_Hi everyone. I know you all are probably all mad at me cuz my last chapter was so short, but I'm going to make it up to you. I'm aiming for 6 pages on Microsoft Word for this one. HECK YES!!!!_

The girls standing in a circle back stage looked menacing to Miley. All beautiful, all thin, all perfect. The obvious leader of the group, tall and blonde with green eyes, seemed to silently call Miley over. _ I might as well go and meet them. _Miley thought as she walked to the girls.

Her voice dropped a tone to match her "Melissa" voice, "Hi. My name is Melissa." Miley felt the nervousness crawl back into her body as she looked up at the could-be models.

"Hi Melissa, I'm-" one of the girls was rudely interrupted by the "leader"

The girls green eyes seemed to burn into Miley's soul as she looked down, "Aww, I see they were generous to the ugly this year." Fake pity dripped from her voice.

At that moment, Miley's nervousness evaporated. "Mean girl say what?"

"OH, I'M SORRY I DIDN'T REALIZE YOU WERE DEAF TOO!" The girl said louder.

Miley's comeback was interrupted by one of the stage hands yelling, "Forever contestants please follow me out onto the stage!"

Not too far into the arena there were seven booths, each containing a computer, a flat screen, and a picture of Jake Ryan.

"These are the booths you will be sitting in during the show. The flat screen will show you what is going on live, the computer is to enter answers, and the picture is just because, who doesn't like looking at Jake Ryan?" The stage hand giggled and put her hand up to her mouth. "In booth one, Zoey Storm." Miley recognized the blonde girl from backstage walking into the first booth. "Booth two, Elizabeth Hanover. Booth three, Bridget Gilmore. Booth four, Janette Lopez. Booth five, Melissa Stokes. Booth six, Kiersten Cho. Booth seven, Julianne Tanner. Good luck everyone." With that, the stagehand walked off of the stage **(AN: I know that I repeated myself there, but I have no other way to put it.)**

The girl who had tried to introduce herself before walked up to Miley. "Don't listen to Zoey, 'kay Melissa? She's a bee-otch. I'm Janette, btw." The girl smiled, her white teeth standing out from her olive colored skin.

"Thanks for the warning. How do you know her anyway?" Miley asked, hoping she wouldn't come off as the nosey little brat most people at school thought she was.

Janette smiled again. "She's in my Advanced Chem. Class. I honestly thought she was too stupid to get into that class, but what do I know." Janette giggled.

Miley giggled too. She could have stayed and talked to this girl for hours but the loudspeaker rang. "1 minute 'till show time." A monotone voice announced.

"Well, good luck." Miley said.

"You too." Janette replied.

As soon as Miley had settled herself in her booth, a fast paced, catchy song began to play. The only word Miley could understand was "Forever" which gave a hint that it was the theme song.

The song soon ended and on the flat screen, Miley saw Kyle Finneran walk out, still dressed as cupid.

"Hey, Hey, Hey! What's up party people? You are here, watching the premiere of the new series, Forever. Now, please welcome your guest, the man with no plan, the guy looking for love, Mister Jake Ryan!" The crowd was in hysterics as Jake jogged out onto the stage. Miley felt herself sigh and touch the screen where Jake was. _He's just as beautiful as I remember. _ She moved her fingers from the screen when she realized what she was doing.

"Hey everyone!" Jake said as he took a seat in a chair close to Kyle's.

"Okay audience, this is how it works. I will ask a question, our seven contestants, who are in the left corner of the stage and who will not be seen until they are eliminated or until Jake has chosen who he wants, will type their answers into their computers and Jake will chose the one he doesn't like the most. That girl will be eliminated. Now remember girls, these questions come from Jakes own family and no matter how many magazines you read, these answers have never been printed, so you won't be able to intentionally get the same answers as Jake."

Miley looked up at the screen, "How the heck am I supposed to win?" She asked herself quietly.

"First Question: Who is your favorite Superhero?"

Miley thought for a second and entered: Superman

"The results are in!" Kyle gestured towards the screen and the answers popped up.

**ROOM ONE:** IRON MAN

**ROOM TWO: **SPIDERMAN

**ROOM THREE: **NONE

**ROOM FOUR:** WONDER WOMAN

**ROOM FIVE:** SUPERMAN

**ROOM SIX: **FLASH

**ROOM SEVEN: **SPIDERMAN

"Jake, choose the answer that you don't like." Kyle once again gestured to the screen.

Jake thought for what seemed like a long time and said "I'm gonna have to eliminate whoever is in room three."

"Oooh, Jake, you have just eliminated Bridget Gilmore. Bridget, come on out here."

One of the prettiest girls Miley had ever seen Sauntered onto the stage. She had dark red hair, light green eyes, and she looked mad.

"Jake, why don't you tell Bridget why you've eliminated her."

Bridget's eyes burned into Jake as he stuttered "W-well, I, ah, I really don't think its, um, normal not to h-have a fa-fa-favorite superhero."

"Hmm." She hummed as she tossed her dark (Yet light) hair over her shoulder, "You just don't know what you're missing."

"Um, thank you Bridget and let's get on with the show."

**HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM**

Lilly sat in the audience next to her best friend. "Oliver, can you believe that! She doesn't have a favorite superhero!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, but she was hot." Oliver tried to get a glance at her butt as she walked off stage. "I wonder if I get her number…" Oliver stood up.

Lilly yanked him back down. "Oh no you don't. If I have to endure this sappy love crap, then so do you." Oliver slumped down in his seat and crossed his arms, pouting like a five year old.

Kyle Finneran called out another question that wasn't quite audible. "I wonder which one is Miley." Lilly thought out loud as the answers popped up on the screen behind Jake and Kyle.

"Easy, she's number six." Oliver mumbled.

"How can you be so sure?" Lilly said, exasperated.

"Hello, I've liked her since, like, the first day she came here." Oliver put on his gay voice.

"Seriously?" Lilly asked softly.

"Yeah why?" Oliver said, looking at her for the first time in a while.

"No reason." Lilly mumbled and stood up. "I'm gonna go get some popcorn. You want anything?" She asked and walked away before Oliver could answer.

Oliver obviously didn't get the hint. "Pretzel please!" Oliver called after her.

As she walked to the snack bar, she felt tears rolling down her cheeks and her heart drop to her stomach.

_The only guy I've ever really liked likes someone else. _ Her unhappy thoughts seemed to eat at her.

_He likes someone else._

**HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM**

Four questions into the game, three girls left. Zoe, Miley, and Julianne. Janette had just been eliminated. Miley felt a single tear roll down her face. Even though she didn't know her all that well, she felt connected to her in some way.

"Fifth question: what is your favorite food?" Kyle announced. Within twelve seconds, the answers showed up on the screen.

**ROOM ONE:** SPAGHETTI

**ROOM TWO: **ELIMINATED

**ROOM THREE: **ELIMINATED

**ROOM FOUR: **ELIMINATED

**ROOM FIVE: **GUMMY BEARS

**ROOM SIX: **ELIMINATED

**ROOM SEVEN:** SALAD

"Jake you know the drill." Kyle said. The audience fell silent and looked as Jake.

Just as he was about to answer, a loud bell rang, echoing through the studio.

"Wow, just as we were getting to the good part, we're gonna have to end our show here for today. Remaining contestants will be picked up at their houses tomorrow morning to finish the show. This is Kyle Finneran. Finneran out!" **(An: lol, I just like how Ryan Seacrest does that.)**

Miley stood up and walked out of the booth and was pushed right back in. "Contestants all stay in your booths until Mr. Ryan has been escorted from the building." The loudspeaker rang. Miley stood tapping her foot until Jake's departure had been announced. She found her friends, hopped into the limo and thought, for the whole ride home, if she was going to be eliminated tomorrow.

_Well, that's chapter four. I think I owe it to you guys to write a long chapter (Since my last one sucked) and in truth I think this is the longest one I've ever written. It's 9 pages on word, including the AN. _

_I'm writing three story's right now and the probably won't be up until I've finished writing them. Two are Troyella's and one is a Loliver. Check it out:_

_**Time After Time: **__Troy and Gabriella have lived next door to each other for ten years. Gabriella hates Troy and Troy is in love with her. When Gabriella needs a huge favor, and Troy agrees, who knows what will happen._

_**Gabriella:**_ _Based on the movie Anastasia. If you've seen it, you know what it's about. If you haven't, you really should, it's amazing!_

_**Taming Lilly:**__ Based on Shakespeare's "Taming of the Shrew." Martin Truscott has twin daughters, Lilly and Katrina. Though both beautiful, Lilly was mean and ill tempered. When Katrina wants to date, Martin says the Katrina can date when Lilly decides to date._

_These aren't gonna be the real summaries though. So please, R&R chapter 4._

_LoliverJileyTroyellaFan_

_PS: I think this is the longest AN I've ever written too ;) _


	5. Chapter 5

Jake and Miley, Chapter 5

_Sorry about not updating in the last week. I just started school again (Yuck). But anyway, I have a new year's resolution: I am gonna try and update at lease once every week._

_Please ignore any song lyrics that I might have included in this chapter. I'm listening to my (NEW!!!!) i-pod. Brittany Spears in her good days. Good Times, Good Times._

_Anyway, here's the next chapter._

The limo ride, the empty backstage, it all meant nothing to Miley. The only thing that mattered to her was winning Jake back.

"Miss Stokes, Miss Tanner, Miss Storm, please report to your booths. 30 seconds to show time." The loudspeaker rang out.

Just like yesterday, as soon as Miley got into her booth, the theme song.

"Hello everybody. Welcome to a continuation of yesterdays premiere of FOREVER. Let's welcome Jake Ryan!" Again, Jake jogged onto stage.

"Let's get a replay." Jake and Kyle turned to the screen.

"_**Fifth question: what is your favorite food?" Kyle announced. Within twelve seconds, the answers showed up on the screen.**_

_**ROOM ONE:**__** SPAGHETTI**_

_**ROOM TWO: **__**ELIMINATED**_

_**ROOM THREE: **__**ELIMINATED**_

_**ROOM FOUR: **__**ELIMINATED**_

_**ROOM FIVE: **__**GUMMY BEARS**_

_**ROOM SIX: **__**ELIMINATED**_

_**ROOM SEVEN:**__** SALAD**_

"_**Jake you know the drill." Kyle said. The audience fell silent and looked as Jake.**_

_**Just as he was about to answer, a loud bell rang, echoing through the studio.**_

"_**Wow, just as we were getting to the good part, we're gonna have to end our show here for today. Remaining contestants will be picked up at their houses tomorrow morning to finish the show. This is Kyle Finneran. Finneran out!" **_

"Okay Jake, who are you gonna cut?" Kyle asked.

"Whoever is in room 7." Jake asked without a thought.

"Ooh, Jake that means Julianne Tanner is out of the game. Come on out Julianne."

Julianne was not what Miley had expected. Her chocolate colored skin, her dark eyes, and her curly black hair made her stand out from the rest of the girls in the competition.

"Jake…" Kyle gestured to Julianne.

"I like girls with a hearty appetite." Jake said, obviously bored.

Julianne shrugged. "Okay." With that she walked off stage.

"Last question, why did you join this competition?"

Miley began to panic. She knew that if she put the story that she told Jakes mom, Jake would realize he never had a 'Melissa Stokes' in any of his classes. But if she differed from that story, Candy Ryan would call her out on it. She decided to take her chances with the original story.

**ROOM ONE:** Because Jake Ryan is HAWT

**ROOM TWO: **Eliminated

**ROOM THREE:** Eliminated

**ROOM FOUR: **Eliminated

**ROOM FIVE: **Cuz Jake was in 1 of my classes in school and I wanted to get to know him better

**ROOM SIX: **Eliminated

**ROOM SEVEN: **Eliminated

Without Kyle even having to remind him, Jake answered "Room five."

Miley felt tears at the edges of her eyes. She heard Kyle say "Melissa Stokes" Without thinking, she got up and ran. Ran out of the booth, ran out of the studio, and ran out of Jake Ryan's life.

_Aww, so sad. This is a short chapter because I have to do my homework. Eww. Anyway, please review!_

_LoliverJileyTroyellaFan _


	6. Chapter 6

Jake and Miley Chapter 6

_**Hi everyone! I just wanted to let you all know that (Sadly) this story might be almost over Sob. But don't worry; I won't end the story until I have satisfied your needs of Jiley and Loliver.**_

_**BTW, I co-wrote as Loliver story with my good friend olive845 called Forbidden Love. Check it out. **_

_**Okay, well, enough AN, here's the chapter**_

_**Btw, does anyone know how to fix an ipod nano video, cuz mine broke? If so, PM me.**_

For the next four months, Miley hardly talked to anyone. To her dad, her brother, her best friends, no one.

The sparkle in her blue eyes dulled, her smile not genuine. It was as if someone had died, which, in a way was true. Someone had died, her.

On a cold October day, Miley plopped down on the couch and turned on the TV.

"In other news, Jake Ryan and Zoey Storm have been nominated for Cutest Couple of the Year Award." The screen flashed to Jake and Zoey on the red carpet, posing for pictures. "When asked how she felt about this, Zoey replied QUOTE 'Yeah, well whatever. Jakey is 1/3 of the cute part in this relationship. The rest is all me."

Elaine Vigil then appeared on the screen "Thanks Drina. Now, do you all remember the premiere of Forever? We have gotten so many letters asking 'What happened to Melissa Stokes?' well we have received word from our secret source that Melissa Stokes was actually a man! Yes, a man posed as a woman to date Jake Ryan. Could this get any weirder? The answer is yes. This mans name is Joey Montana, twin brother to Hannah Montana. Who knew right? Well, that's all the time we have. I'm Elaine, see you tomorrow!"

Miley turned off the TV, her mouth open in surprise. "Who the hell is Joey Montana?" She exclaimed. She covered her mouth, but then remembered her dad wasn't home, so she was free to cuss as much as she wanted to.

A string of "choice" words spilled from Miley's mouth. She cursed Zoey for taking her spot in Jake's life. She cursed Jake for picking the worst girl in the whole contest. She cursed Lilly for making her enter the stupid contest. Most of all she cursed herself for being stupid enough to fall for Jake.

Before she knew it, she was on the floor of her bedroom, tears streaming down her face. She honestly didn't even know what she was crying about. She just knew that she had been holding tears in for the last four months and she was letting them out for something stupid. After she had stopped crying, she got on the computer.

She knew what she needed to do.

**HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM**

Lilly sat across the table from Oliver, just looking at him. He stared back, eyes wide open. Oliver blinked and Lilly stood up quickly.

"Ha! You blinked! I won! I won! And you can't beat me!" Lilly danced around the table.

"Sore winner." Oliver grumbled.

"You're just mad because you lost the staring contest." Lilly taunted.

Oliver looked away from his best friend. Lilly sensed something was wrong.

"Ollie, what's wrong?" Lilly asked.

"Miley hasn't hung out with us since she lost the contest." Oliver said softly.

Lilly's heart dropped to her stomach. "You…You still like Miley?" Lilly asked with equal audibility.

Oliver nodded. "It's like, I don't know, scary. One minute she's my best friend. The she started going out with Jake and…" He trailed off.

Lilly nodded, trying to hold in her tears.

Oliver shook the upset look away. "Anyway, Lills, give me a hug." He held him arms out.

Lilly rose on eyebrow, but walked up and gave him a hug. Lilly felt Oliver's hands move from her back to her hips, then…

"Ollie, stop!" Lilly laughed. Oliver poked his fingers into her stomach.

"Say 'Oliver is so mighty fine' and maybe I'll stop tickling you." Oliver poked her abdomen.

"How about I…" Lilly jumped onto him, knocking him to the floor. It was Lilly's turn to win the tickle fight.

The two continued to roll on the floor, each attempting to win the wrestle.

Eventually Oliver ended on top, tickling Lilly. "Okay! Oliver is so mighty fine!" Lilly said between laughs.

Oliver stopped tickling her, but oddly they didn't move from the position. He looked down at her while she was looking back at him. He leaned down… but the moment was ruined by someone putting a key into the outside lock and turning it.

Oliver and Lilly immediately separated to different sides of the room. Oliver's mother walked in, carrying a grocery bag.

"Ollie-Oll, I'm home." She announced.

Lilly suppressed a giggle. "HI Mrs. Oken. Oliver, I'm gonna head out now. See ya at school tomorrow." On her way out, she gave Oliver's mom a hug.

As she peddled home, she thought about the kiss she had almost shared with Oliver.

_Does he like me?_

_Heck no, he likes Miley. He told you, remember?_

_Maybe he finally got over her._

_DO you really believe that, or is it just wishful thinking?_

Lilly thought about Oliver's face when they had talked about Miley.

_It's just wishful thinking._

_**Well, I know I didn't update last week, but my computer wouldn't work so I had to write this really fast. I'm sorry it was crappy. Anyway…..**_

_**What do you think will happen between Lilly and Oliver? What is Miley looking up on the computer? I would love to hear your predictions so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! **_

_**LoliverJileyTroyellaFan**_


	7. Chapter 7

Hi everyone,

I know you might be p---ed at me cuz you thought this was gonna be a new chapter, but sadly, no.

When I first started this story I said I wouldn't take a whole chapter to write an AN, but whatevs

I just wanted to let everyone know some things:

I won't be updating any real chapters this week. I'm trying to finish my chapter for Forbidden Love and I have very little time to do both stories. So all of you will have to wait until next week.

I need 8 reviews for my last chapter to post the new one (when I finally get around to starting it) up. I know that sucks, but I really want reviews. Oh, one person reviewing twice, only one of their reviews count.

There will be about two of three chapters (besides this one) until the end of this story.

Well, that's about it. If you have any questions/complaints, PM me or review! 

LoliverJileyTroyellaFan


	8. Chapter 8

Jake and Miley Chapter 7

_Yes, it is I, back from Forbidden Love. I finished the third chapter and I'm just waiting for Olive845 to post it up._

_I decided to write this chapter a little differently. This chapter is written in Jakes mom's point of view. Yeah, it's kinda sloppy, but I wanted to try a new idea._

_ENJOY!!!!!_

I hate everything about them. Zake is the name they were given by the media. It sounds like a contagious disease if you ask me.

Every Tuesday night, Zoey comes over for dinner. Every Tuesday night she finds a way to direct the conversation towards herself.

To make it even better, tonight is Tuesday.

"Jake! Hurry downstairs!! Zoey is going to be here any minute!" My husband Steve yelled up the stairs.

Jake came running down, tying a necktie as he bounced on the steps.

"Jake, why are you making such a big deal out of tonight?" I asked as I tried to help him tie his tie.

He shook me off. "'Cause mom, today's our 4 month anniversary."

"Hopefully this will be the last month's anniversary." I mumbled. I could have sworn he couldn't hear me, but apparently I was wrong.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!?" he exclaimed.

"Jake, don't curse at your mother." Steve warned.

"Well, I'd really like to know why she doesn't like my girlfriend!" Jake yelled.

I could feel my temperature rising. "You have to ask why? Would you like a list?" Jake, with as much anger as I had, nodded. "She's rude-"

"How?" Jake interrupted.

"She tried to guess my weight, which is rude enough, but she guessed 234 pounds!! I'm only 125!!!!" I shouted.

"Please continue." Jake replied, suddenly calm.

"She's self-centered," I knew he was going to ask why so I added "She asked us to make her spoon shiny-er so she could se herself better."

"Okay, who would you rather me date?" He was still calm.

"That girl who was in the contest, Melissa Stokes." I answered.

"Mom, please. Haven't you been watching TV? Melissa Stokes is actually a man." Jake scoffed. He tightened his tie at the same time.

"Well, I highly doubt that, but then your ex girlfriend, Miley."

Jake's eyes bulged out so far that I thought that he tightened his tie a little too much.

"Miley? Are you freaking serious?" He asked.

"Jake, last warning. Stop with the bad language."

"Freaking isn't considered cussing. You want to see bad language? Hell, damn, ho!" Jake yelled.

"Jacob Cody Ryan! GO to your room." Steve yelled.

"Okay, I'll go to my room. After I go to dinner with Zoey." Jake tried to walk past us to the door.

Steve blocked his way. "Go upstairs Jake." His blue eyes were hard and cold, something that happened very rarely.

"I freaking hate this family." Jake shouted and ran upstairs.

Just as Steve began to comfort me, the doorbell rang. I looked out the peep hole. The last person I wanted to see stood on the other side.

I opened the door. "Hi Zoey."

Zoey shoved her way into the house. "Where's Jakey-boo-boo?" She asked.

"He's grounded." Steve stated.

Zoey turned around. "Ya know, Jake has a serious girlfriend now, which means you two are gonna have to lessen up on him."

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"I'm saying Jake is now technically mine, so I get to decided what and when his punishments are." Zoey answered.

"Get out." Steve pointed at the door.

"I will when I can go out with Jake." Zoey crossed her arms.

"No, now. If you ever set foot on my property again, I will have you arrested for trespassing." I snapped twice and Jakes bodyguard came into the entryway. He took Zoey by the arm and pushed her outside.

"This doesn't mean I won't be back!" Zoey managed to yell before I shut the door.

_Wow, Zoey's another kind of bee-otch huh?I know I said I wouldn't be updating until next week, but I had to finish this chapter before (Just in case) my computer decides do conk out on me again. I figure you guys were about two or three reviews away from my original goal._

_But 6 reviews before I even start writing the next chapter. It'll be Loliver-filled, to give a bit of a preview._

_Love ya'll lots,_

_LoliverJileyTroyellaFan_


	9. Chapter 9

Jake and Miley Chapter 8

_Thanks to everyone for reviewing! As I promised, this is my total Loliver Story. I'm trying to make my last few chapters longer, so I'm gonna try and make this one really long. _

_So, I won't set a review limit for this one, but I still appreciate your reviews, so R&R._

_Enjoy!!!_

Lilly knocked on the door of Oliver's house. The late October wind was whipping against her dad's sweatshirt. Lilly tapped her foot, waiting for someone to open the door.

"Hey Lilly." Oliver's older brother Max opened the door. Max, like Oliver, had dark hair and equally dark eyes. But something about Max made him differ from his little brother so much, it was almost scary.

"Hey Max, Is Oliver home?" Lilly asked, still waiting outside, shivering.

"Yeah. Come on in." Lilly walked through the door of the Oken Household, feeling her red nose warm up with each step.

Mr. Oken was sitting on the couch, watching a basketball game. "Lilly! How is my son's little girlfriend doing?" He sipped the corona he held in his hand.

"Whatever Dad. We'll be in the sunroom." Oliver walked downstairs and in the direction of the large room at the back of the house. Lilly bounded after him.

Oliver closed the French door that separated the sunroom from the main house. "C'mon. Let's go." He walked away quickly, leaving Lilly just enough time to cast off her dad's sweatshirt.

Oliver walked out the door, dragging Lilly by her wrist. They stopped at the HUGE pool that took up most of the backyard.

Oliver lifted the hemline of his tee shirt. "Come on Lills, we're goin' swimming."

Lilly raised an eyebrow at her best friend's idea. "It's the end of October. Besides, it's freezing out here."

"All the more reason," Oliver emptied his pockets at the edge of the pool "To do it." Oliver dived in the pool, wearing only his shorts. "Come on Lilly! The water isn't _that _cold."

Lilly removed her shirt, leaving her in her bra. "Ooh, Lilly. Are you stripping for me?" Oliver teased.

Lilly laughed, letting out a snort. "You wish Oken. My mom will kill me if I get too wet." She took her phone out of her pocket, dropped her shirt and phone by Oliver's, and Jumped.

Lilly shivered. Oliver swam closer and pulled her into a hug. "Come on. If you move, It won't seem as cold." Oliver led her around the pool, and Lilly was in fact warmer, but not because she was moving. Oliver kept her in the same hug as they walked around the pool.

Sadly, they finished the lap around the pool and Oliver let go of her. Lilly's teeth chattered. Oliver began to swim around, but Lilly stood in the same spot, hugging herself

To keep warm.

Suddenly, a force pulled her underwater. She swam up, but before she hit the surface, she felt Oliver snap her bra strap, which hurt more underwater that above water.

She surfaced and screamed "Oliver Oken, I'm gonna kill you!" She heard Oliver laugh and run out of the pool. Lilly ran after him.

She managed to chase him to the far back of the backyard. He continued to run and jumped skillfully over a mud puddle. Lilly didn't see it in time and slipped, falling flat on her butt.

Oliver laughed offered Lilly a hand up. She took that opportunity to pull him into the mud with her. He gave her a dirty look, but before he could say anything, Oliver's mom appeared at the door. She just happened to notice discarded clothes by the pool and her son almost sitting on a girl (Never mind that she was his best friend) in mud.

"Oliver Oscar Oken!!!! Get your butt over here right now!" Oliver stood up. Lilly followed his lead and rose also.

Mrs. Oken delayed yelling at her son by consoling Lilly. "Oh Lilly." Mrs. Oken picked up a lock of Lilly's blonde hair, brown from the mud. "Why don't you go inside and take a shower. You can borrow some of Anyssa's clothes." Lilly smiled gratefully, even though Anyssa was 10 and the size of a stick.

"Just run through the house quickly. I'll have Nyssa drop a towel into the bathroom." Lilly took that as a clue to run into the house, up to the bathroom.

She undressed quickly and hopped into the shower, so much warmer than the pool. Lilly always had a bad habit of singing in the shower. Compared to Miley, she sounded like a dying cat, but by herself, she sang really good.

She scrolled her mind for a song, and decided on her recent favorite, Can't Help But Wait by Trey Songz

_**I can't help but wait  
Ohh uh  
Can't help but wait**_

I see you, you with him  
He ain't right but you don't trip  
You stand by while he lies  
then turn right round and forgive

I can't take to see your face  
With those tears runnin down your cheeks  
But what can I do  
I gotta stay true  
Cause deep down I'm still a G

And I don't want to come between you and your man  
Even though I know I treat you better than he can 

Girl I can't help but wait  
Till you get that with him it don't change  
Can't help but wait  
Till you see that with me it ain't the same  
Can't help but wait  
Till you see you for what you really are  
Baby girl you are a star  
And I can't help but wait

It aint fresh to just let him call the shots  
You're a queen you should be  
Gettin all that someone's got  
You should be rockin the latest in purses   
bracelets and watches  
You're worth much more than an occasional  
"I love you, I'm thinking of you"

And I don't wanna come between you and your man no  
Even though I know I treat you better than he can

Girl I can't help but wait  
Till you get that with him it don't change  
Can't help but wait  
Till you see that with me it ain't the same   
Can't help but wait  
Till you see you for what you really are  
Baby girl you are a star  
And I can't help but wait 

Get it together  
You can do better  
See is believin   
And I see what you need so  
I'm going to play my position   
Let you catch what you've been missing  
I'm calling out 

Girl cuz I can't help but wait  
Till you get that with him it don't change  
Can't help but wait  
Till you see that with me it ain't the same  
Can't help but wait  
Till you see you for what you really are  
Baby girl you are a star  
And I can't help but wait baby

Till you get that with him  
It don't change  
Can't help but wait  
Till you see that with me it ain't the same  
Can't help but wait  
Till you see you for what you really are  
Baby girl you are a star  
And I can't help but wait  


Lilly thought she heard another voice in the bathroom but didn't think anything of it until she heard the voice sing:**  
**

_**Can't help but wait  
I can't help but wait  
Ohohoh  
Can't help wait  
No oh no oh no oh**_

Lilly turned off the water and looked out into the bathroom. Oliver was sitting on the counter, looking back at her.

Lilly shrieked and made sure that none of her body was visble through the shower curtain. "Get out." Oliver hopped off the counter quickly, the looked back at her. "Don't look at me!" Oliver covered his eyes and hurried out, but hit the wall in the process. **(AN: Think Elf when she's in the shower at work)**

Lilly quickly tried herself off with the towel and dressed in the clothes that were on the counter. The shorts exposed most of her butt and the shirt showed a good three inches of her flat stomach. The only things that were hers were her damp undies and bra, two garments she would never borrow from anyone.

She walked out of the bathroom. Oliver was sitting calmly on the top step. "What the hell was that about?" Lilly asked.

"Well, it slipped my mom's mind that Anyssa is at her friends house, so I brought you your clothes."

"And you decided to stay and listen to me sing."

" I promise, it was just so you had clothes."

"Are you sure it wasn't just because I was naked in the shower?" Lilly questioned.

"Well, if it wasn't for me, you'd be walking around my house naked. Not that Max would mind…"

"Woah, just, rewind and freeze! Max?" Lilly was having trouble breathing.

"Yeah, he likes you. He said he'd scr-" Lilly put her hand over his mouth to stop him.

"Please, don't finish that sentence." She begged.

"Be happy he likes you. At least some one does." That statement hit Lilly hard, like a falling piano.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked.

"Well, he's the only person in Malibu that thinks you're hot."

"Elaborate please."

"Well, most guys, like me, think Miley is hot. Then comes Amber and Ashley, Becca Weller, Saint Sara, That really weird chick who doesn't like the chocolate chip muffins, then you. Sorry Lills, but you're in dead last."

"So apparantly I'm ugly? Is that it? I'm only appealing to your seventeen your old brother? Because if so, thank god because all I care about is being hot and at least one person sees that ." Oliver tried to say something, but Lilly cut him off. "Save it Oliver. I'm glad Miley doesn't like you. If she did, she'd like a homo." The words sounded harsh coming from her. Again, Oliver tried to cut in but Lilly ended the conversation with "Go screw yourself."

Lilly ran downstairs and out the door, freezing in the small clothes. She heard Oliver call out "Lilly! Lilly wait!!!" But Lilly didn't stop until she was home, in her room, and hearbroken.

_**Well, that's it. I know Lilly kinda over reacted, but I wanted LOLIVER to be mad at each other so the next chapter will come out the way I want it to come out.**_

_**BTW, I'm changing the rating from K to K . Just so everyone knows. I'm thinking two more chapters. **_

_**Oh, POLL TIME!!!! I'm thinking of writing a sequel to this story, but making it all Loliver. So, when you review put a 1 if I should write the sequel or a 2 if I shouldn't. I'm good with either one, so I'm awaiting your responses.**_

_**Welup, that's about it. R&R!!**_

_**LoliverJileyTroyellaFan**_


	10. Chapter 10

Jake and Miley AN #2

Hey everyone! I wanted to let everyone know that I probably won't be able to update until next week. I have a 63 in math right now so I'm trying to raise that up.

Sorry for the inconvenience.


	11. Chapter 11

Jake and Miley Chapter 9

_Hey everyone! This might get posted later than I originally wanted it to be, but hey, I got it up right? I'm still trying to bring up my math grade, so my updates won't be as often. Anyway, enjoy!!!_

Miley wiped the last tear off her face and listened as her printer worked out the information she had looked up.

"Damn." She muttered as she read the date it was supposed to happen. "Only one day to perfect everything I say."

But she knew she had to get it perfect to get what she wanted.

She pulled an all nighter that night. She called Lilly and Oliver to ask them to be a part of her plan (Even though they hadn't talked to her in a while, they both said yes.). She picked out her outfit. She prepared a speech. By 10: 30 Sunday morning, she was ready.

Her dad's car pulled up to Weston Lionel (The talk show host) Studios. "Are you sure you want to do this Bud?" He asked.

"More than I've ever wanted to do anything." Miley answered.

Of course, Miley's nerves got the better of her and it took Lilly, Oliver, Her dad, two security guards and a nearby dog walker to convince her to go inside.

"Okay, corner Zoey and shove her into a closet or something." Miley instructed her friends.

Lilly crossed her arms over her chest. "DO I have to work with him?" She asked.

"What's so wrong with me?" Oliver asked.

"I'd rather not work with someone who called me ugly." Lilly grumbled and glared at Oliver.

"I never called you ugly-"Lilly and Oliver began to argue.

"Guys!" Miley Shouted. They turned to look at her. "Please help me." She pleaded.

"Well, okay." Oliver happily replied.

"Thanks." Miley said, but gave Oliver a "We'll-talk-about-why-you-called-her-ugly-later" look.

The three friends embraced each other in a group hug, and then separated into two separate parties.

**HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM**

Finding the sound booth was easy. The hard parts were

getting the sound check guy out of his booth

Figuring out how to use the overhead microphone

"Why don't you try this switch smart-tart?" **(AN: I got that from one of my friends.)** Oliver grumbled and pushed the button label "Ovhd Mic"

"Zoey Storm, please report to your dressing room." Lilly said in a monotone voice. She signaled Oliver to turn off the microphone, which he did promptly.

"Nice going dumb arse. Now we have to find her dressing room." Oliver griped.

Lilly felt herself blush. "Oops."

**HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM**

Miley walked past the sign marked "Employees only." Then she followed the signs that pointed to where the stage was. She was almost there…

"Hey, you aren't supposed to be back here." A gruff voice said.

She looked up, but the guy was so tall she couldn't clearly see his face, what she could see, however, was his nametag labeled "Chuck"

"Sorry, ah, Chuck. I just need to get out there so if you'll excuse me..." She stepped aside to get past him. Unfortunately he stepped with her.

"Zoey Storm please report to your dressing room." A voice Miley recognized as Lilly's rang out. Less than 20 seconds later, Zoey pushed past Chuck. Chuck wasn't expecting this, so he fell but quickly caught himself.

Suddenly, Miley was struck with an idea…..

**HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM**

Lilly and Oliver peered down the hallway, waiting for Zoey to show up. The point of this was to be sneaky, but that wasn't happening with Oliver singing the James Bond song.

"Do-do-do, do-do-do- do do do." Lilly punched him hard and put her finger to her lips. Then she heard a door open.

"Run." She whispered. They ran to the open door with a paper that said "Zoey". They saw her thin figure in the room. "Now!" She screamed and they closed the door and blocked it with a chair.

"Mission accomplished." They high-five.

"SO does that mean I get to sing the spy song?" Oliver asked.

Lilly rolled her eyes. "GO ahead." She said and held in her laughter at his stupidity.

**HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM**

Miley was struck with an idea.

"Are you a dancer?" She asked Chuck.

The big guy in front of her seemed startled (from what she could see anyway. It was hard telling peoples emotions without seeing their face). "Yeah, how did you know?"

"I can tell. Ever had an audience?" The man seemed to shake his head. "Well you have one now. Here," she handed him an ipod that lay on the desk near them, "Put it on shuffle and dance to three songs without stopping. Oh, and keep your eyes closed. It builds creativity."

Chuck obeyed happily. AS soon as he started dancing Miley ran to the stage feeling sorry for the poor idiot she left behind.

What she didn't realize was when she walked out onto the stage, she would be instantly visible.

"Oooh, we have a surprise guest." Weston gestured to her.

"Miley?" Jake asked incredulously.

"Um, hi everyone." Miley stepped forward nervously.

"What are you doing here?" He asked as he got up from the two seater couch (Where Zoey's empty seat stood.)

"I wanted to explain some things." Miley wanted to turn and run back, but she realized she was in too deep to do that now. "Starting with why Melissa Stokes ran away."

"And how would you know that?" Weston cut in.

"Because _I'm _ Melissa Stokes." The room seemed to gasp all at once. "I wanted to be with you again-ya know like we used to be- and I heard about that show. But I knew your mom and everyone else wouldn't let me through if I was your ex."

"But if you wanted to be together, how come you broke up with me in the first place?" By now they stood right in front of each other.

"Because I thought I wanted perfection. Only I didn't know I had it right in front of me." Without even thinking it through, she leaned up and kissed him on the lips. With relief, she found that he was kissing her back.

**HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM**

Lilly and Oliver stared at the screen overhead where it showed Jake and Miley, kissing on national television.

"Aww, how cute." Lilly said.

Oliver looked over at his friend. "Lills…" She turned to look at him. Without warning, she felt his lips on hers. She was startled at first, but relaxed and pressed her lips against his a little harder.

Suddenly Oliver pulled away. "No! We shouldn't be doing this." He said.

Lilly touched her swollen lips and asked "What?"

"This! We shouldn't be kissing! I like Miley, not you!" The words cut through Lilly like a knife.

"Well, you kissed me! You did that on your own!" Lilly shouted.

"Just….Whatever Lilly." Oliver walked away.

Lilly wanted to cry but stopped herself just in time. Just then, she noticed a large man dancing. He stopped and asked "Miss?"

**HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM**

Just as suddenly as Oliver pulled away from Lilly, Jake pulled away from Miley.

"So now you want me? When I have a girlfriend and I'm happy you decide to start liking me?" Jake asked, his voice growing louder with every word.

"I-I-"Miley stammered.

"No, don't talk, just listen. For at least a month after we broke up, I was depressed. I wanted nothing to do with girls. Then MTV asked me to be on that show and I thought 'Just the thing to help me get over Miley'"

"And it did help me get over you. I met the most amazing girl and she makes me happy. She doesn't care that the paparazzi follows us everywhere. She doesn't care about my crazy fans. That's why I love her."

Those last five words replayed in Miley's head. "Sorry Miley. You had your chance and you blew it." Jake said.

Miley couldn't stop a few tears from running down her cheeks. She turned and ran off the stage.

"I'm sorry Chuck. I gotta go. You're a great dancer." Miley stumbled upon her words. She turned and ran, hoping her friends were following her.

Miley cried into Lilly's shoulder while Oliver patted her back. The tears eventually stopped falling, but the pain was still there.

And to make it worse, she had a Hannah Concert the next night.

_Aww, so sad right? Well, don't worry, they'll be make ups in the next chapter._

_See ya soon!_

_LoliverJileyTroyellaFan_


	12. Chapter 12

Jake and Miley Chapter 10

_Oh My God. I can't believe it. It's the last chapter. Sigh It feels like I'm giving up my oldest baby or something. Wait, that came out wrong. Never mind. I decided I am going to write a sequel to this story. I'm thinking of what to call it and I have a few names down. I'll have a poll at the end of the chapter, so Read, Review, And Vote!_

_Anyway, enjoy the last chapter._

Hannah Montana looked out at the crowd. She faked a smile to hide the ache in her heart. The pack of fans were yelling for another song.

"Okay everyone! For the last song of the evening, I wanna pay tribute to Brandy!" Miley yelled and waited for the music to start.

_**Have you ever loved somebody so much it makes you cry  
Have you ever needed somethin' so bad you can't sleep at night  
Have you ever tried to find the words but they don't come out right  
Have you ever  
Have you ever  
Have you ever**_

Have you ever been in love  
Been in love so bad  
You'd do anything  
To make them understand  
Have you ever had someone  
Steal your heart away  
You'd give anything, oh  
To make them feel the same  
Have you ever searched for words to get you in their heart  
But you don't know what to say  
And you don't know where to start

Have you ever loved somebody so much it makes you cry  
Have you ever needed somethin' so bad you can't sleep at night  
Have you ever tried to find the words but they don't come out right  
Have you ever  
Have you ever  
Oh

Have you ever found the one  
You dreamed of all your life  
You'd do just about anything  
To look into their eyes  
Have you finally found the one  
You've given your heart to  
Only to find that one  
Won't give their heart to you  
Have you ever closed your eyes and dreamed that they were there

And all you can do is wait  
For the day when they will care

Have you ever loved somebody  
(So much)  
So much  
(Makes you cry)  
Makes you wanna break down and cry  
(Somethin' so bad)  
So, so bad  
(Sleep at night)  
Have you ever tried to find the words but they don't  
(Come out right)  
Oh, have you ever  
Have you ever, ever, ever

What do I gotta do to get you in my arms, baby  
What do I gotta say to get to your heart  
To make you understand  
How I need you next to me  
Gotta get you in my world  
Cause baby, I can't sleep

Have you ever loved somebody so much it makes you cry  
Have you ever needed somethin' so bad you can't sleep at night  
Have you (have you, have you ever needed) ever tried to find the words  
But they don't come out right  
Have you ever

Have you ever loved somebody so much it makes you cry  
Have you ever needed somethin' so bad you can't sleep at night  
Have you ever tried to find the words but they don't come out right  
Have you ever  
Have you ever, ever, ever  
Oh, have you ever__

The crowd cheered louder for her than any audience ever had. "Thank You everyone! Goodnight!" She tossed the Microphone to her guitarist and walked off the stage.

Miley plowed through the reporters and crazy fans and reached her dressing room. She sat on the chair near the vanity, took off her blonde wig, and looked in the mirror. She didn't see the happy, bubbly girl she was less than a year ago. She saw someone sad, someone depressed. Someone with a broken heart.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Just a second." Miley called and shoved her wig onto her head. "Come in."

Her dad opened the door "Hannah, you have a visitor."

Miley sighed "Daddy I don't think I can handle visitors right now."

"I understand. Come on Jake, she doesn't want to see you." Robbie Ray began to close the door.

"Wait, hold on. Jake Ryan?" Miley asked in disbelief.

"IN the flesh." Robbie answered.

"I suppose you can let him in."

Robbie opened the door fully and stepped aside. There HE stood. "Hi Miley." Jake said softly.

"I'll leave you two alone." Robbie Ray closed the door behind him.

"What are you doing here?" Miley demanded.

"I came to tell you that I broke up with Zoey." Jake hesitated, then took a step towards her.

"You came to my concert to tell me that?"

"I thought you might want to know why." Jake looked down.

"You have three minutes." Miley allowed.

"After we kissed on that show, Zoey came in and started saying that you were a boyfriend stealing bitch and a whole bunch of other crap. Then I told her to be nice and she said a lot of other crap. Eventually she admitted that she only dated me because she thought I was hot, she wanted the publicity, and she knew she'd make Melissa Stokes jelous. So I dumped her on national tv."

"Um, ok." Miley said. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I thought maybe we could start over." Jake said.

"Did you expect me to accept you with open arms?" Miley asked.

Jake sighed and answered "No. But I wanted you to."

Miley say the same pain in him that she had felt since June. "I guess we can have a do over."

Jake smiled and said "Um, can I hug you?" Miley nodded and they embraced.

"Miley?" Jake whispered in her ear.

"Hmm?" Miley asked.

"Can I kiss you?" Jake asked. Miley pulled out of the hug and gave him a peck on the lips. "You've gotta give me more than that." Jake joked. Miley smiled and kissed him. They stood there for what seemed to be a long time until Jake pulled away and whispered. "I love you more than you can imagine." Instead of a response, Miley kissed him again.

In her head, she sang one of her favorite songs that seemed to sum the moment up perfectly.

_IT's a beautiful thing. Don't think I can keep it all in. I just gotta let you know, what it is that won't let me go,_

_It's your love_

**HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM**

Lilly sat on the beach, watching the beautiful sunset. She thought about what a jerk Oliver was being. Then she thought about the kiss in the studio. She wouldn't admit it to anyone, but it was her first kiss.

"Hey." Her thoughts were interupted by Oliver. "Can I sit down." Lilly moved her butt over a bit. He sat next to her.

"What are you soing here?" Lilly tried to hide her anger.

"I came to appologize for what I did yesterday. You were right, I kissed you and made it seem like it was your fault."

Lilly didn't answer. "Lilly? CAN I tell you a secret?" Lilly nodded "When I kissed you yesterday, that was the first time I've kissed a girl that wasn't related to me." He noticed Lilly's astonished look. "You think I'm a nerd, don't you?" Oliver tried to play it off with a chuckle.

"NO I actually think it's really sweet." Lilly smiled.

"So, as cheesy-ass as this sounds, can we start over?" Oliver asked

"Sure." Without either of them thinking, they both leaned in a kissed for a second. They stared at each other, surprised, but Lilly thought fast and said "Starting… now."

_Well, that's the end. I'm sorry if it came out crappy, but I wanted to end the story in kind of a fluffy way. The song Miley sang at the concert is __**Have You Ever**__ by Brandy and the song that she's thinking when she's kissing Jake is __**It's Your Love **__by Tim McGraw and Faith Hill. Anyway, time for the poll:_

_The New Loliver Story by LoliverJileyTroyellaFan should be called:_

_A Love Like This (I'm kinda leaning toward this one)_

_My Man_

_No One_

_One in A Million_

_C.R.U.S.H_

_So, vote. I hope you read the sequel._

_Signing off for the last time on this story,_

_LoliverJileyTroyellaFan_


End file.
